1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an intermediate for a resin molded article and a resin molded article.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a resin molded article including a reinforcing fiber is used for various components and housings of home appliances or automobiles, housings of business equipment and electric and electronic equipment, members of airplanes or spacecrafts, and the like.